Marcas
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: ¿Inuyasha nervioso? ¡El era un hombre! ¡Un mitad-hombre! Jamás se pondría nervioso por algo como casarse y tener una mujer. Jamás Miroku y Kouga podrían hacerlo perder la paciencia, ¿o si?


**Marcas**

Por Ruby P. Black

¡Vamos eres un hombre!

En realidad no, era mitad humano y mitad demonio. Lo que, sin duda, y aunque nadie lo creyera, complicaba bastante las cosas.

No tenía razón para estar nervioso y, sin embargo, lo estaba, por mucho que lo ocultara con esa expresión que podía considerarse hasta desdeñosa. Por muchos años que pasaran, él no iba a cambiar así como así. No iba a dejar de ser un tipo rudo, uno de esos que se le caía la mandíbula cuando veía a su futura esposa caminar hacia él con una sonrisa suave.

Esposa… ese término de los humanos no le molestaba, pero prefería decir "su mujer". Porque eso de casarse era lo de menos, lo que realmente los marcaría para siempre como uno para el otro, sería el "después". Y eso lo ponía nervioso y lo distraía de la ceremonia que se estaba llevando a cabo.

- "Inuyasha" – escuchó que el sacerdote que los casaba decía en voz alta, más alta en realidad.

La mirada que Kagome le dirigió sirvió para que se irguiera un poco y se escaqueara de sus pensamientos que no llevaban a nada bueno. En realidad, no era su culpa, tenía que pensar cómo explicarle a Kagome lo que tenía que hacer. Porque estaba seguro que ella no sabía, era demasiado inocente.

Aunque, seguramente en la otra época… No, Kagome no sabía nada.

Se recargó en un árbol alejándose un poco del gentío que celebraba su unión y comía tan vorazmente como él debía estar haciendo. Y lo habría hecho sino fuera porque había vuelto a hundirse en las distintas formas de explicarle a su mujer como debía "marcarla" como tal.

- "Esa cara pervertida se me hace muy familiar" – dijo Miroku apareciendo de la nada mientras se rascaba la barbilla en un gesto sabio – "¿Qué haces aquí, Inuyasha?"

- "Pienso en cómo marcar a Kagome" – soltó de golpe sin notar en lo que decía. De pronto su rostro adquirió un color rojo intenso y tuvo que sujetarse con sus garras del tronco del árbol. – "Digo… Digo…"

- "Está bien, no digas más. Es normal que pienses en eso. Eres un mitad demonio, después de todo"

¿Qué significaba eso?

- "Estoy seguro que la señorita Kagome piensa en eso también" – sonrió. De esa forma que hacía pensar en que el pelinegro estaba tramando algo.

- "¿De qué hablas? Kagome no piensa en esas cosas. Tú las piensas... Porque eres un pervertido"

El monje miró el cielo distraído, casi en una actitud pensativa.

- "Si, puede que tengas razón. Pero yo ya estoy casado y tengo tres hijos, no tengo de qué preocuparme. En cambio tu…" – hizo el intento fallido de marcharse antes de que Inuyasha lo sujetara de la ropa.

- "Está bien. Habla" – gruñó el de cabello plateado. No le gustaba pedirle consejos al monje, siempre terminaban mal las cosas. Tal vez, porque jamás le hacía del todo caso, pero eso no lo podía saber.

- "Sango y la señorita Kagome han hablado de estas cosas, así que… no tienes de qué preocuparte. Sólo de hacer lo que tienes que hacer"

- "Ehm… ¿Cómo?" – balbuceó. ¿Lo había hecho? ¿Le había preguntado al pervertido de Miroku cómo debía marcar a Kagome? ¡¿Qué podía saber él?!

Si tan sólo Sesshomaru no fuera quien es.

El rostro de Inuyasha fue adquiriendo distintos colores mientras su amigo comenzaba una letanía de distintas técnicas y consejos útiles para hacer lo que debía hacer. Casi al final, tenía la boca abierta enseñando los colmillos y la expresión absorta, sabiendo que nada de eso le sería de utilidad porque Kagome no era ninguna pervertida. Y de pronto, todo eso lo hacía pensar muy mal de Sango.

Miroku lo dejó más confundido que antes y se alejó con una sonrisa alegre.

Hasta le parecía que lo había hecho a propósito.

- "¿Qué te pasa bestia?"

Dio un brinco ruborizándose aún más.

- "¿Por qué tienes esa cara?" – Kouga lo observaba con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de profundo mal humor. Estaba claro que estaba enojado porque finalmente había perdido a Kagome. No tenía motivos, ya que ese tema se había arreglado con anterioridad con bastantes problemas para Inuyasha.

Kagome había regresado y Kouga había estado al asalto de quitársela.

- "¿Qué haces aquí sarnoso? Vete" – gruñó.

- "Esa expresión… ¡Oh maldito perro! ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Estás pensando en eso, bestia asquerosa!" – las palabras las había escupido tan fuerte que algunos de la fiesta se dieron vuelta a verles.

¿No podía resucitar Naraku y tragarlo? ¿Con algún agujero?

- "¡Callate! ¡No grites! ¡No grites esas cosas!"

- "¡Quieres marcar a Kagome!" – apenas llegó a gritarlo que Inuyasha ya estaba encima de él tratando de taparle la boca. – "¡Habla! ¡Dímelo!"

- "¡No es de tu incumbencia!"

- "Entonces es cierto" – de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que ahora Kagome ya no le pertenecía. Levantó el rostro y allí ya no había nadie. Inuyasha estaba junto a la pelinegra y ella le sujetaba la mano con dulzura.

Era lo mejor, escapar del lobo que podía empezar a darle peores consejos que Miroku. Observó el rostro sonriente de la muchacha y sintió, después de todo, una ola de tranquilidad. Cualquiera de ellos podía estar en su lugar, sin embargo, él estaba allí. Por algo debía ser.

Si debía marcarla, lo haría a su manera.

Miró la forma en que la femenina mano encajaba perfectamente con la suya.

- "¿Estás bien, Inuyasha?" – dijo ella mirándolo sin dejar de sonreír. Podía oler, y eso que ella no era un demonio, los nervios del mitad demonio.

Podía dejar de pensar en esas marcas ahora, podía empezar por hacer lo que hacía siempre, seguir su instinto y entregarse a ella. Como ella se había entregado, desde el primer instante en que lo vio.

**Fin**

Mi intención era, como siempre, hacer algo cómico. Lamentablemente, soy una romántica por naturaleza y siempre me salen cosas de este estilo. Pero ha estado bien, creo.

Les mando cariño.

Gracias a los que me siguen en Facebook. Todo el amor del mundo.


End file.
